Hypophrenia
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: [One-Shot for AkaKuro Week 2k15] [Second Day One-shot] "Don't trust too much. Don't love too much. Because that 'too much' can hurt you so much. Hypophrenia: A feeling of sadness seemingly without a cause."[I'd leave it at that. Dunno how to summarize one-shots. Hahaha] Please READ AND REVIEW!


**A/N: Welll, apparently, it's AkaKuro Week from April 11-17 and I want to participate in my own little way—yes, exactly, by making One-Shots! Hahahaha! Pray tell me when my other OTPs' Weeks/ Days are and I'll gladly make One Shots for them too! [My OTPs: AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, KagaKuro, KaIchi, KyouyaxTsuna and more~] **

**I already finished the one for Day 1. Now, this one is for Day 2. **

**Soooo, I hope that you could wait for my other fanfictions' updates since I really wanna make One-Shots for my precious babies. Hahahaha, I promise to update my other filled-with-yumminess Fanfictions soon. **

**Wellll, enjoy~ Even if it's AkaKuro, there will be hints of the other couples.**

_**Annnnddd, I cannot promise that they're not feely. You guys know me.**_

**Disclaimer: [Wow, after so many years…] I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**ENJOY, AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Yours truly,**

**LFMH021**

* * *

"**Hypophrenia"**

Don't trust too much.

Don't love too much.

Because that 'too much' can hurt you so much.

Kuroko wasn't particularly sure where he'd heard that saying before. It did seem familiar, and he was sure that someone so familiar to him had said those words before.

As he repeated the saying in his mind, he began to think that it was indeed true.

Giving out 'too much' of yourself isn't particularly advisable especially with the kind of people slowly filling this world. Giving out 'too much' of yourself would leave you nothing for your own needs. Sometimes, we think too much of others that we tend to forget about ourselves.

Kuroko was snapped back into reality when his name was suddenly called, "Kuroko Tetsuya. Translate the next sentence, and explain."

He stood up automatically, and looked at the board.

"Kuroko Tetsuya? Where is Kuroko Tetsuya?" Their literature teacher asked in annoyance.

"Is he absent?" Another classmate of his mumbled.

"Is he? But I saw Kagami talking with someone earlier. And that guy usually hangs out with Kuroko." One answered.

"Has anyone seen Kuroko Tetsuya?" Their literature teacher grumbled.

Sighing, he raised a hand, and spoke up, "I am right here, Mr. Sasaki."

Everyone's eyes looked at him as if he'd seen a ghost. And then murmurs of surprise and shock rumbled all around him.

He was so used to this, not even Kagami commented or laughed at it. The latter just looked at him, and gave him a reassuring thumb-up. He re-faced the board, and started, "Hypophrenia: A feeling of sadness seemingly without a cause."

"Alright then, Kuroko-kun, do answer this—have you ever felt Hypophrenia?"

He blinked, and nodded. "I have."

"When?" Mr. Sasaki prompted.

He blinked again before answering, "Sometimes, even if I am surrounded by a crowd of people I know—I suddenly get a little wary and sit by myself. For a few moments, I was smiling, and then I suddenly get depressed for no reason. There were even times when I would close the book I was reading, and would stare outside without particular thing to stare at. It was as if there's emptiness feeling my heart a moment after another."

_And only one person could fill up that emptiness._

His eyes widened a fraction when Mr. Sasaki and his classmates began to clap their hands. "Now, that's the longest paragraph Kuroko has ever spoken!" One commented.

"Despite how he looks, he actually has a lot in stored inside him. It's refreshing to see." Another shouted.

"He always disappears I can't seem to get to know him! But hearing him saying such things, it's as if I get to know him a little!"

"Mr. Sasaki, do call Kuroko often on your class. He seems to have a lot of ideas! And we would really like to hear them!" One requested.

Mr. Sasaki chuckled, and nodded. "I shall agree."

Blinking, he bowed in appreciation, and went back to seat. As more praises were passed to him, he stared at the hands on his lap, and recalled when he had turned so open.

_**Akashi took hold of his hands. "Tell me."**_

"_**Tell you what, Akashi-kun?"**_

_**The red-head knelt across him on top of his bed, and smiled at him. Their hands still connected. "Tell me what happened in school or your basketball practice earlier before we met."**_

"_**There's really nothing to—"**_

_**Akashi leaned a little and placed his forehead against Kuroko's. "There is, Tetsuya. Even if I just nod, and silently agree, I always want to hear your stories. You're always confined by the wall you built around yourself, that I couldn't seem to know you more than I already do."**_

_**He blinked as he squeezed Akashi's hands. "Is there a need for that?"**_

"_**You're perfectly fine the way you are." The red-head comforted. "But I want you to open up. I want you to tell me more about yourself. I want to know who you truly are outside the court. I wanna identify Kuroko Tetsuya more than anyone else." Akashi murmured before kissing the crown of Kuroko's head.**_

_**The latter stared at their intertwined hands before starting, "Well, at school, we had Track and Field. I wasn't really into it, and in the process, I fell on my face and had a nosebleed. I was glad my classmates were there to help me. Then, at Math, I unconsciously fell asleep. It was relieving our sadist teacher didn't see me. And then, at practice, Nigou was so energetic, Kagami-kun ended up on the pool as Nigou chased after him. Coach was also in the mood which terrified us. We were shocked to find out we'd be doing a new training regime, which was two times harder than before…Uh…"**_

_**Akashi chuckled, and cupped Kuroko's cheeks. "Are you feeling better now?"**_

_**The latter blinked. "What do you mean?"**_

"_**When I picked you up, you looked so down, I was so anxious. I thought you were feeling sick, but when I saw your eyes, I finally realized what you were experiencing."**_

_**He looked up. "What was it?"**_

_**Akashi smiled as he gently pushed Kuroko down on the bed. "It's called Hypophrenia." He answered before nibbling Kuroko's earlobe. **_

_**Flushed in pleasure, the teal-head murmured, "W-What's hypophrenia?"**_

"_**It's being sad without cause." Akashi responded before unbuttoning Kuroko's shirt. "Now, feeling better?"**_

_**Kuroko blinked, and then wrapped his arms around the red-head's neck. "Ye—Well, no." He lied.**_

_**Akashi, seeing through Kuroko's plans, chuckled, and leaned down to capture the latter's lips with his. And the tongue war began.**_

His smile suddenly disappeared as he remembered who taught him how to be a little open: Akashi Seijuuro.

He took out his phone, and sighed upon seeing no new mail or message.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Dismissed!" Riko shouted right after they finished changing clothes and fixing everything the gym.

With that, they bade farewell to each other before departing ways. Kuroko ended up, as usual, with Kagami. "Kagami-kun?" He mumbled when the red-head stopped few walk away from Maji Burger.

The red-head grinned, and messed his hair. "I fffoooorrrrgooottt! I cooked curry yesterday, and I'm gonna go get full with the leftovers! Wanna come?"

He was about to nod when it felt as if something stopped him. He gulped. "I-I-I have an errand to run for today. I'll try your cooking next time. Will that be fine?"

Kagami laughed and ruffled Kuroko's hair. "Don't be so formal, idiot! I am your partner! So, I gotta go! Bye. See you tomorrow. Oh, and bring your bedhair down, it looks like a bud slowly blossoming." With a that, his partner disappeared to the opposite direction.

He was just wandering to nowhere in particular when the phone in his pocket vibrated. He took it out, and quickly answered, "Tetsuya Kuroko speaking."

"…Tetsuya?" The other line asked.

He halted. "Akashi-kun?"

"You _look _shocked." The red-head answered.

Kuroko huffed. "Don't call me so suddenly. I was trying to have a peace of mind."

"Oh, you were? Then, why do you _look _so depressed and down?" Akashi answered.

Realizing Akashi's words' true meaning, he looked around. "Akashi-kun, where are you? I know you're here somewhere."

From behind the sakura tree slowly blossoming, Akashi appeared. His phone inside his pocket now. "Hey." He greeted.

Kuroko sighed. "What brought you here?"

Akashi smirked. "I could ask the same. What brought you here?"

In unison, they both answered with, "Hypophenia."

They looked at each other before chuckling.

Akashi opened his arms as Kuroko slowly hugged him tightly. "…What are you doing here, Akashi-kun?"

The red-head took hold of both of the teal-head's hands, and squeezed them gently. "I missed you, and suddenly got so depressed, so I excused myself to go home early. Figured you felt the same." He answered straightforwardly.

Hiding his blush on Akashi's chest. He nodded. "…I missed you too…"

"Don't trust too much." Kuroko mumbled.

"Don't love too much." Akashi continued.

"Because that 'too much' can hurt you so much." Kuroko finished.

The red-head shook his head before capturing Kuroko's lonely lips. "I think I'm willing to give 'too much' if it's for you, Tetsuya." He murmured.

Kuroko looked up, cheeks a little flushed. "I…actually thought the same."

With that, Akashi lowered his head a little and passionately kissed the hypophrenia-holic Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

**A/N: Didn't know what to write, so it ended a little crappy.**

**Superrrr soooorrrryyyy! I'll try better tomorrow!**

**I'm gonna go try updating my other fanfics now!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**Happy AkaKuro Weeeekkkk!**


End file.
